Can you say random three times fast?
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: A very random story about Nicole's life with KH characters! Will Kairi ever get macaroni? Will Sora ever give up his love for sporks? Will Nicole ever get her toast from the evil toaster? Find out! RAted to be safe! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Nicole: WELCOME!

Riku: Happy Hanukah!

Sora: MASULTA!

Kairi: PUDDING!

Tidus: WHAT THE! Anyway, Nicole doesn't own KH.

Nicole: I DO NOW! (Steals it and runs, tripping on a banana peel in the process)OK! I DON'T!

-------------------

It was a beautiful day! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the--(A flaming arrow flies through the birds)

Nicole (Me…cough cough?): LALALA--(Trips over a ladybug and falls flat on her face) 

Riku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MR.FLUFFUMS! (Rocks the lady bug)

Sora: You guys are so retarded!

Riku: Um…Sora? We're this way! (Turns Sora, who was facing the wall, around)

Sora: _Right!_

Tidus: (Pops out of a clock on the wall) I LIKE TOAST!

Nicole: Join the club! We have jackets!

Riku: And key chains!

Sora: Sparkly key chains!

Tidus: YOU'RE MEAN! (Runs away through Wakka's belly button)

Wakka: WHAT THE (Puts his hand over his mouth and mumbles)

Selphie: (Runs out of the oven) I HEARD THAT! TO THE CORNER! (Carries him off into deep space…where they get swallow and regurgitated by a black hole? 0o…)

Kairi: That's why macaroni is better! (Everyone looks at her)What?

Nicole: LET'S WATCH GREEN DAY MUSIC VIDEOS OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! (Don't own them…I love Billie Joe…)

Kairi: OK! (They sit down and the guys make a face like this 00;;;;;;;;;;)

Nicole and Kairi: I BEG TO DREAM AND DIFFER FROM THESE HALLOW LIES! THIS IS THE DAWNING OF THE REST OF OUR LIVES! ON HOLIDAY!

Riku: You've shattered my cornea…

Sora: Huh?

Riku: The middle of your eye! (Eats a piece of pie)

Kairi: GAH! (Tackles him for the pie)

Sora: HEY SHE'S MINE! (Tackles them)

Nicole: HE'S MINE! (Tackles the toaster)GIMME MY TOAST!

Toaster: NEVER! BWHAHAHAHA--(Chokes on a dust bunny and dies)

Nicole: (Takes a leaf of a random plant)I WIN!

Spongebob: (Comes out of the toilet)BUT IT'S NOT TUESDAY PATRICK! (I don't own)

Nicole:……………………..I knew that would back to haunt me.

Sora: (Finally obtaining a spork)BETTY! (Riku and all of the others scream and fight)

Nicole: (Through a megaphone made by nothing but a toothpick, string, and a megaphone)YOU ALL ARE SO QUEER!

--------------

Nicole: OK! So, do you like it? Hate hit? Want to kill it with many random sharp, pointy, dull pencils? I want to know!

Riku: Review!


	2. KH Vs School?

Nicole: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! YING!

Sora: I LIKE CAMELS! (Holds up a magnet)

Riku: Nicole does not own KH or anything else mentioned in here! Thank Yevon.

Nicole: HEY! YEVON IS A LIAR! HE TRICKED YUNA AND EVERYBODY ELSE!

------------------

Being that it's Monday (Not really, it's Friday.) Nicole had to take Sora and Riku to school.

Sora: Are you ready for this? Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da! (You know that music right?)

Nicole: Da da da da da da da--(Closes the locker and they all stop. She opens it again) Da da da da da da--(Riku hits them with random closed windows)

Sora: That wasn't very nice! (Riku hits him with a closed door and pieces of wood and fall to the floor)

Nicole: (Seeing the wood) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M TELLING SMOKEY THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAR!

Riku: YOU FOOL! I AM SMOKEY THE BEAR! MUHAHAHAHAHA--(A passing kid throws a football into his mouth) CHOKE! HACK! DIE!

Nicole: DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! (Her Language Arts teacher walks by) D'OH! STILL ALIVE!

Sora: Which came first? The chicken or the egg?

Nicole: Uh…I…um…FALSE!

Riku: (Suddenly not choked…hacked…died…0o;;;;;;;;;;;;) IT'S AN OPINION!

Sora: Riku, I know that this is just a cry for help. But, I have good news.

Nicole: You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Gieco?

Sora: Nah! I have cheese! (Takes out a taco)

Riku: That's a monkey! Get it right!

Sora: I'M SORRY! (Runs into the girl's bathroom and you hear screams. Sora flies out and hits a locker)I wish I could transform into a girl…

Naruto: (Pops out of the water fountain spout)WHICH IS WHY I AM HERE! (Transforms and then walks into the girls bathroom)

Keiko: (Magically there)YUSUKE YOU JERK! (SMACK!)Wait, you're not Yusuke! (Skips out and follows the cute fuzzy bunnies off the cliff of pain and horror)

Nicole: I like pickles! (Eats a peacock she found in Sora's back pocket)

Sora: I like parsnip! (Eats some and spits it out)

Yuffie: (Climbs from Wakka's belly button)EWWWWWWWWW! (Runs out through a mole on the lunch lady's face)

Nicole: That was my grandma! Dramatic exit stage (Holds up her fingers and looks around) left! (She walks off and you hear a thump)JUST BECAUSE I BUMPED INTO A WALL DOESN'T MAKE THIS EXIT ANY LESS DRAMATIC!

---------------

That was rather short! Okay, review my friends!


	3. Fan mail

Nicole: I don't own KH or anything except myself! And this turkey sandwich…

--------------

After a hard day at school, Nicole, Riku, and Sora sat around on the couch.

Riku: (Staring at Sora. He blinks) HA! I WIN!

Sora: No fair! You cheated!

Riku: What're you talking about? (Hides the bright flashlight behind his back)

Nicole: Riku, you have fan mail! Bring it in boys! (Trucks beep as the mail falls into the house)

Riku: I have my own sea of fan mail! (Opens one)

Dear Riku,

It is I! Fan girl #286 of the Riku fan club! Oh, I want to kiss you and marry you!

Love, fan girl #268.

Nicole: That's weird. (Riku reads the next one aloud)

Riku: Dear Riku, I love so much! Your eyes are an awesome aqua! Marry me! Love, Nicole?

Sora: 0o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Nicole: D

Riku: Ok, moving on! Uh…we don't need to read this one! (Throws it away)

Nicole: (Reads it and bursts out laughing)

Dear Riku,

I want to marry you! I love you! I want to kiss and you hug you and hold you and marry you!

Love, (Censored) a.k.a Tidus's mom

Riku: Read this one!

Dear Cheesasaurous Rex,

I've seen your commercials! I want some macaroni and cheese! Come on! Please! Please please please!

Love, Anonymous a.k.a Kairi

Nicole: This is weird.

Riku: I know!

Nicole: Not that! This corn chip is shaped like Joe Peshi.

-----------------

Nicole: OK! Review please!


	4. The beach

Nicole: I'm back! I have no school today due to the hurricanes!

Riku: Nicole, school prepares you for the real world.

Nicole: Then I want to stay in my own little world with the purple sky and paper flowers!

Chelsea (One of my BFF): I love that song…and Billie Joe.

Sora: Nicole does not own KH or anything else in here.

Nicole: And a pudding cup. Please don't take my pudding cup.

----------------

After reading fan mail, Nicole, Sora, and Riku decided to go to the beach.

Nicole: I love feeling the sand between my toes.

Yuffie: Hey! That's not sand! (Nicole looks down to see her feet in her potato salad)

Riku: Sorry! (They run through the potato salad)

Aerith: It took me three days to make that potato salad! THREE DAYS!

So, Nicole, Sora, and Riku make a sand castle with nothing put sand, glue, and a model of a sand castle to put the sand on!

Sora: It needs a shell.

Nicole: I see one! (Looks at a shell in the water)Where is she?

She: I don't sell seashells by the seashore anymore. I now sell them in this nifty cart. (Takes out a cart full of shells)

Riku: The sand is going to be hot.

Nicole: I know! I need the shell! (Stands on the shell cart)But it's so far away! (Runs on the sand)OWOWOWOWOW!(Steps on Aerith's potato salad)

Aerith: (Shaking fist)Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Nicole: I've got it! (Dives into the water and as she picks up a shell, a shark appears)Hey there Mr. Booboo! How are you? (He swims closer)Mr. Booboo?

Stewie: (On the shell cart)What the dooce?

Riku: Hey! You got the shell! (Takes the shell out of Nicole's hand)

Nicole: Yeah. (Falls to shreds on the floor)Can I have a bandage. Mr. Booboo plays too hard.

Sora: Sure. (He puts a pan of potato salad on Nicole's shreds. She comes alive again)

Aerith: (Bursts through the sand) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Riku: AH! IT'S KURT ZIZA!

Sora: NO! IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S AERITH!

Nicole: Or maybe it was Colonel Mustard in the kitchen with the lead pipe! (Kairi looks at her)What? And when'd you get here?

Kairi:…………………………………………..LOOP HOLES ROCK!

Aerith: GIMME…………….MY…………….POTATO SALAD!

Riku: (Eats some) Huh? (It falls form the pan and onto the floor)

Selphie: (Walks by and stops, looking at the potato salad) Dude! Put that away! There are children here! (Runs off through the shell cart)

-----------------

Nicole: That one was a little bit longer.

Riku: Yeah! So review!


	5. The mall

Nicole: I don't own KH or anything else!

Riku: But I own my potatoes!

-----------------

After the beach incident, Nicole, Sora, and Riku decided to go to the mall.

Nicole: I love hoodies! (Grabs a black one and buys it)

Riku: Can we go to the food court now?

Sora: Sure. Hold on. (Kicks down a backdrop and moves in a food court one. Nicole got a cheese burger, Sora got an ice cream cone and then ate Riku's)

Riku: Give me my ice cream! (Pushes Sora down an up escalator)

Nicole: That wasn't very nice.

Trix rabbit: (Rides in on a scooter singing the FFX battle theme)SPOT THE (Rides down the up elevator. He hits Sora.)

Sora: (Flies into the air)ITAI!

Kairi: (By the wishing well)I wish I had a cute boyfriend…(Puts a penny in and Sora lands in the water)SUGOI! (Glomps Sora)

Nicole: I laugh at your pain.

Riku: I laugh at pickles while they're asleep.

Nicole: 0o;;;

Sora: 0o;;;

Kairi: 0o;;;

Trix Rabbit: 0o;;;

The quilters: $$'''mean…0o;;;

Riku: Hmmm….(Peels off a $ sign from a quilter)

Quilter: OW! MY EYELID! (Holds arm)

Nicole: (Bumps into a wall)Ow! My hand! Ow! My other hand! Ow! My spleen!

Riku: Would you stop quoting the Fairly Odd Parents?

Nicole: I suppose so…(A Grandpa in a Speedo walks by)Well, look at that tall glass of honey glazed toothpicks!

Riku: (Glares at the Grandpa)

-------------

Nicole: Ok! I hope you liked that!

Ashley: Yeah! I'm Nikki's BFF and will be in chapters! Yay me!

Nicole: Review!


	6. Dylan's House

I don't own KH! Dylan is a good friend. Just so you know, the whole 'IN MY PANTS!

Thing happened the other day. We were sitting there and a random guy came up to me and was like 'Your mom!' So I sat there thinking of a way to respond. And, being the random person I am, said 'IN MY PANTS!' So…yeah.

-----------

Nicole, Sora, Riku, and Dylan were at Dylan's house. Sora and Riku walked back to Dylan's room and the door was closed. They put their ears to the door.

Nicole's voice: Dylan! Please! Stop!

Dylan's voice: Never! I will never stop!

Nicole's voice: Fine then! At least go faster!

Dylan's voice: I'm going as fast I can!

Nicole's voice: But it's SO good!

Riku: (Slams the door) AHA! (Nicole and Dylan are sitting around a light bulb with treats on the ground. Nicole has a smore hanging half way out of her mouth with chocolate covering her face. Dylan has marshmallows in his hair)

Dylan: (Not knowing they're there) Is it my fault these stupid marshmallows won't roast any faster?

Riku: What the fudge ripple ice cream?

Nicole: Oh hi guys! Want some smores? (Offers them on a tray)

Sora: YAY! (Eats some)

Riku: (Slaps forehead)

Ansem: (Breaks down the door) Do I smell…smores? (Sniffs around)

Nicole: (Sarcastic) No…you smell Cookie Crisps.

Ansem: Your mom smells Cookie Crisps! OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nicole: IN MY PANTS!

Dylan: Nicole please! There are children here! (Points to a log, a bush, and a rock)

Nicole: I'm sorry! (Runs out of the room)

Ansem: BWHAHAHAHAHAHA--(Cough Cough) Sorry about that.

Riku: You're so gay.

Ansem: Can I continue my maniacal laughter? Thank you very much! --HAHA!

Sora: You're still gay! HAHAHA!

Ansem: GRRRRRRRRRRR! (Flies after them as they ran off) I'LL GET YO--(Bumps into the wall a few inches from the door) Uh… (Hits the wall again) WHAT THE FUDGE MONKEY! (Opens the door and still hits the wall)

So now, Dylan runs from Ansem. Sora runs from fear. Riku runs from pain. And Nicole runs from…

Nicole's mom: (Comes in with a pink, frilly, girly dress) At least try it on!

------------

XD I like the last part:D:D:D I will update soon. Review!


End file.
